Por una buena causa
by Ana-List
Summary: Jack está deprimido y Hotch odia verle así, pero cuando Dave se entera ideará un plan para animar al pequeño Hotchner de una manera muy divertida y que por supuesto involucra a los demás miembros del equipo. One-shot.


**N/A**: Esta idea surgió al ver un vídeo viral de internet. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**POR UNA BUENA CAUSA**

David salió de su despacho alertado por las carcajadas de Morgan y García, por lo visto Prentiss estaba haciendo una imitación de la última bronca que le había echado Strauss. Y no lo hacía mal… Emily era capaz de imitar un montón de acentos gracias a sus numerosos viajes y alguna vez la había pillado haciendo alguna imitación de sus compañeros. Por supuesto, para ellos era un divertido entretenimiento.

-_Como vuelva a dar muestra de su comportamiento infantil e indisciplinado, me veré obligada a suspenderla, Agente Prentiss._ –Decía Emily imitando la voz de Strauss. Rossi rió al oírla y se acercó al despacho de Hotch. Su amigo estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mirando por la ventana que daba al exterior. Le había notado bastante ausente durante la última semana y parecía preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar al despacho. Hotch le miró por encima del hombro y curvó sus labios ligeramente, en una sonrisa triste.

-Es Jack. –Rossi se acercó a él. –Se acerca su cumpleaños, pero está muy desanimado y no lo quiere celebrar. Incluso le pregunté qué regalo quería e insistió en que no quería nada.

-¿Se debe a algo en particular?

-No lo sé. Eso es lo que más me inquieta. No sé por qué mi hijo está triste. –Se notaba la pesadumbre en sus palabras.

-¿Qué te dice tu instinto?

-Haley. –Contestó en un suspiro.

-Ya… Quizá deberías ponerte en contacto con el psicólogo del colegio. –Sugirió.

-Ya lo he hecho. Pero por lo visto a Jack no le gusta. Dice que esa mujer le recuerda a los malos de las películas de Superhéroes. –Dave sonrió.

-A veces vemos a los niños como simples niños, pero también son personas, y todas las personas se ponen tristes de vez en cuando. Tú solo intenta animarle y que no se venga abajo.

-Lo intentaré. Gracias Dave.

-Si puedo hacer algo solo dímelo. –Hotch asintió con una sonrisa de gratitud.

Rossi había intentado animarle y aconsejarle como un amigo, pero en asuntos de niños no era un experto. Jack iba a cumplir seis años y no era común que un niño estuviera triste a esa edad sin ningún motivo aparente. Además, Hotch se estaba contagiando de esa tristeza y Dave no soportaba verlo así.

-_No se ría tanto Agente Morgan. Podría acabar con su carrera en menos de lo tardo en hacerle una evaluación a mi querido, amado y adorado David Rossi._

Dave arqueó las cejas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Prentiss. –La llamó haciendo que diera un respingo. -¿Imitas igual de bien a todos los miembros de la Unidad? –Ella sonrió.

-Lo intento.

-Pues ten cuidado, porque Erin y Hotch no tienen el mismo sentido del humor que un servidor. –Dijo advirtiéndola. –Y ya has visitado el despacho de Strauss demasiadas veces.

-La _"reina del mal"_ no tiene por qué enterarse. –Dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

Y fue al ver a su compañera imitando a la jefa de sección cuando se le ocurrió una idea para animar al pequeño Jack Hotchner.

-Chicos, ¿Estaríais dispuestos a hacer el tonto para alegrar al hijo de un buen amigo? –Todos le miraron interesados y escucharon sus palabras con atención.

Su plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

-Vamos, Jack. –Le decía Hotch a su hijo. Se encontraban en casa de su tía Jessica, que acababa de salir para recoger el pastel de cumpleaños del niño para una pequeña fiesta que padre y tía habían preparado con el fin de animarle.

-No quiero.

-Pero ya hemos invitado a tus amigos y a tus primos. Verás que bien lo pasamos.

-Paso. –Dijo el niño tumbado en el sofá. Hotch se agachó junto a él.

-Venga campeón, no se cumplen seis años todos los días. –El niño cogió un cojín y lo abrazó, visiblemente cansado.

-Quiero quedarme en casa.

-Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a tus amigos a casa y comen aquí la tarta? –Jack se encogió de hombros. En ese momento el móvil de Hotch sonó y vio que se trataba de Morgan.

-Hotchner. –Contestó a modo de saludo.

-Hola Hotch, ¿Está Jack contigo? –La pregunta le extrañó.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Podrías pasarme con él? Pero no le digas que soy yo.

-Claro. –Dijo con recelo. –Jack, es para ti. –El niño cogió el teléfono con desgana.

-¿Hola? –Hotch no oyó lo que su amigo le decía a Jack al otro lado, pero la cara del niño cambió y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su angelical rostro. -¿En serio? –Miró a su padre ilusionado. -¡Es él!

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Hotch sin comprender. El pequeño hizo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-¡Dice que salgamos al porche! –El niño le arrojó el teléfono a su padre y salió corriendo hacia el porche del jardín. Hotch se puso el móvil en el oído pero Morgan ya había colgado, así que fue tras su hijo.

Al salir no vio nada. Jack buscaba algo con la mirada. De repente una figura vestida de rojo y azul saltó desde el techo y calló en el césped con gran agilidad, quedándose en el suelo en cuclillas. Hotch sujetó al pequeño rubio protectoramente, pero el niño no parecía asustado, todo lo contrario. Aaron no tardó más de un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué hay, pequeño vecino? –Dijo el hombre. Detrás de su máscara Hotch pudo distinguir la voz de Morgan.

-¡Mira Papá! ¡Es Spiderman!

-Así suelen llamarme. –Dijo acercándose como si se tratara del propio hombre araña. Hotch sonrió al verle en esa postura. –Estoy buscando a Jack Hotchner. ¿Le habéis visto?

-Yo soy Jack. –Contestó el aludido con alegría.

-Encantado de conocerte Jack. –Dijo estrechando su mano. –Verás, necesito tu ayuda. Un par de malos se han escapado y me han dicho que tú y tu papá podríais ayudarme a capturarlos.

-¡Claro! Mi papá siempre captura a los malos. ¡Es más fuerte que tú!

-¿Más fuerte que yo? Solo Hulk y Superman son más fuertes que yo…

-Y mi papá. –Sentenció con orgullo.

-¿Sí? Entonces me vendrá genial su ayuda señor Hotchner. Un momento, ¿habéis oído eso? –Una estridente risa se oyó por detrás de ellos. Ambos se voltearon y se alejaron de la sombra, poniéndose detrás de Spiderman. Hotch tuvo que contenerse una carcajada al ver a Reid vestido y maquillado del Joker.

-¿A qué se deben esas caras tan serias?

-¡Oh no! –Exclamó Jack llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Disculpa un momento. –Dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie y dejando al Joker con cara confusa. -¿Me dejas tu teléfono? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a Hotch. –Estas ajustadas mallas no me permiten llevar el mío encima… Inconvenientes de ser un superhéroe, ya sabes… -Hotch le prestó el móvil y vio como fingía llamar a alguien y esperaba. –Un segundín, payaso. –Dijo para que el Joker aguardara un momento. -Ey, Amiga, ¿Cómo te va? Oye, ¿sabes si Batman está por ahí? Ya veo, ha salido… Sí por favor. ¿Y tú podrías pasarte a echarme el lazo? Aham… Aham… Perfecto entonces, aquí te espero. Ya he avisado a los Vengadores que están de guardia, espero que no tarden. -Colgó.

-¿Quién es este pequeño angelito? –Preguntó Reid.

-Un aliado.

-¿Del bien o del mal?

-De los buenos. –Contestó el niño confiado.

-¿Sabes que Spidey no tiene nada que hacer contra mí, verdad?

-Ya veremos, bocazas. -Espetó Morgan.

-¿Bocazas? Te contaré cómo me hice estas cicatrices…

-Corta el rollo, Joker. –Dijo una voz femenina tras ellos. Hotch se giró para ver a García, con peluca morena y luciendo sus curvas, con una cuerda sujeta al cinturón.

-Hombre, Wonder-woman. ¡Sí que has sido rápida!

-Casi tanto como Flash. –Contestó con una sonrisa. –Señor, espero que no le importe que haya aparcado mi avión invisible en la parte de delante. –Sacó un mando pequeño y al apretarlo sonó un "Piupiu" dejando a Jack alucinado. -¿Te está molestando este payaso? –Le preguntó a Jack.

-Sí. –Ella sacó su lazo.

-Pues habrá que darle una lección.

-¿Con una cuerda? Que decepcionante… -Se burló el Joker.

Ambos fueron a por Reid pero éste fue más rápido y le hizo la zancadilla a Morgan, para luego coger el lazo de García y atarla con él rápidamente. Hotch pensó en todo lo que habría tenido que ensayar Reid para hacer ese movimiento, dado que en esas cosas no era especialmente hábil.

-Te lo dije, muchacho. Fácil. –Spiderman se levantó fingiendo dolor.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Exclamó el hombre araña haciendo su famoso gesto con las manos para lanzar sus telarañas. Nada salió. -¡Oh, no! ¡Se me rompió el dispensador de telarañas por el golpe! –Se quejó agitando el brazo mientras el Joker reía. –Espero que los Vengadores de guardia lleguen pronto. Jack, tienes que ayudarme. Llámales.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo con preocupación.

-Tienes que gritar "Vengadores reuníos" con mucha fuerza y confianza. –Jack miró a su padre y Hotch asintió dándole ánimos.

-¡Vengadores reuníos!

-No funcionará. –Se burló el Joker jugando con una carta.

-¡VENGADORES REUNÍOS! –Gritó de nuevo. El timbre sonó y padre e hijo se miraron extrañados. -¿Serán ellos?

-Señor Joker, ¿Le importa que abramos la puerta? –Preguntó Hotch tratando de contener la risa.

-Adelante, pero no tardéis, que luego he quedado con Lex Luthor para tomarme una Coca-Cola.

Ambos fueron a abrir la puerta y se encontraron con JJ y una armadura roja y amarilla. Hotch no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo buen hombre, no vendemos Biblias. –La voz de Rossi se oyó tras la máscara. El disfraz estaba muy conseguido.

-¡Ironman! –Exclamó Jack con entusiasmo abrazándole.

-Hemos venido al oír la llamada de Jack. –Dijo JJ, vestida con una especie de bañador negro adornado con un rayo en el pecho y una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura, unos guantes negros y unas botas altas del mismo color. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y un antifaz cubría su rostro. Jack la miró intentando adivinar quién era. –Soy Miss Marvel. –Dijo ofreciéndole la mano amistosamente.

-Jack –Dijo el niño.

-Dime Jack, ¿Por qué nos has llamado?

-¡El Joker está en el patio de atrás! ¡Ha derrotado a Spiderman y a Wonder-Woman!

-¡No! –Exclamó la rubia. -¿De verdad?

-Lo juro.

-Llévanos hasta allí, por favor. –Jack agarró a la rubia de la mano y la condujo hasta el porche.

-Te sienta bien el traje. –Murmuró Hotch a su amigo con una sonrisa sincera. Dave se quitó la máscara.

-¿A mí? ¿No has visto a JJ? –Preguntó mirando a su amiga en la distancia y provocando una carcajada de Hotch. –Y espera a ver a Prentiss... –Finalizó dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda y volviéndose a enfundar la máscara de Superhéroe.

Al llegar al porche Hotch vio como Miss Marvel perseguía al Joker por el jardín junto con Jack.

-¡No escaparás villano! –Gritaba JJ.

-Miss Marvel va a patear tu culo. –Reía Jack.

-Ey, arañita. ¿Qué tal si me desatas? –Le pidió García a Morgan (que también perseguía a Reid) tiritando de frío. Hotch se quitó galantemente la chaqueta y se la ofreció. –Oh… Eres un encanto, jefe.

-¡Las fuerzas del mal necesitan ayuda! –Exclamaba Reid. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un gato cayó encima de la armadura de Rossi desde el tejado, haciendo que Hotch diera un respingo. Dave se zafó del animal con cierta dificultad y una risa se oyó desde lo alto, haciendo que todos miraran.

-¿Tienes problemas bufón? –Preguntó Prentiss sentada en el tejado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Iba enfundada en un ceñido y sugerente traje de cuero de manga larga adornado con un cinturón. Un antifaz y una diadema en forma de orejas de gato complementaban su disfraz.

-Podrías echarme una mano… ¿O debería decir una zarpa? –Replicó Reid, al que ya habían atrapado entre JJ y Morgan.

-Uhm. Así que una arañita, una mujer atada, una rubita en bañador y el hombre de hojalata te están dando problemas… -El gato se acercó a Hotch y se frotó cariñosamente contra su pierna. –¡Anda!… Le gustas. -Comentó divertida. -Creo que a estos dos héroes no los conozco. ¿Nuevos fichajes?

-Yo soy Jack, y este es mi papá. Somos de los buenos.

-Así que de los buenos... -Dijo cruzándose de brazos. -Qué aburridos...

-¿Aburridos? Ser de los buenos es mucho mejor que ser de los malos, ¿Verdad, Jack? -El rubio asintió.

-Hola amigo. –Saludó Jack al gato que se acercó y se dejó acariciar.

-Ey Catwoman, yo que tú no me burlaba tanto. –Rió Wonder-woman. –De todos los que estamos aquí la que peor película propia tiene eres tú. –Emily bufó.

-Yo por lo menos tengo película. –Contestó con suficiencia.

-Oye Jack, ¿no tendrás Whiskas o un ovillo para mantener distraída a esta gatita? –Bromeó Morgan acercándose al porche. Jack negó divertido.

En ese momento Prentiss saltó desde el tejado cayendo encima de Morgan. Seguramente era algo que tenían ensayado pero no les salió demasiado bien porque ambos acabaron por los suelos quejándose del golpe. Hotch fue corriendo a comprobar si estaban bien y ayudó a su compañera a ponerse en pie mientras Jack manifestaba su preocupación por su héroe.

-¿Estás bien?

-Pregúntamelo mañana. –Respondió la morena acariciándose el trasero.

-¡Le has hecho daño a Spiderman! –Exclamó Jack enfadado. Emily abrió los ojos.

-Aprésame. –Le dijo a Hotch entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo. –Hotch reaccionó y la apresó como si se tratara de un SUDES.

-No es necesario que te lo tomes tan en serio. –Murmuró con una expresión de dolor. Hotch aflojó su agarre y se disculpó en voz muy baja.

-¡Bien hecho Papá!

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Spiderman chocando la mano del niño. Ironman se acercó a ella para acariciar su mentón.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con ella, Jack?

-Meterla en la cárcel. –Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-Otra vez no. Por fa. Seré buena.

-¿Lo prometes? –Preguntó el niño inocentemente.

-Palabra de felina. –Jack asintió y Hotch la soltó.

-Menuda villana de pacotilla estás hecha. –Comentó el Joker.

-¡Tú calla! –Le advirtió JJ. De repente una explosión de humo cubrió a Reid y desapareció dejando a Jack con la boca abierta y haciendo que el gato echara a correr del susto.

-¡Oh mierda! –Exclamó Emily. –¡Sergio! –Dijo corriendo tras el gato que saltó la valla. García y JJ imitaron a su compañera. Mientras Hotch reía por la escena, esperando en el fondo que el gato no fuera muy lejos.

-¡Ya la has liado! –Se quejó Dave. Reid estaba a unos metros de él. –No me dejas otra opción. Jarvis, ponme en contacto con ÉL.

-¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Jack interesado.

-Ahora lo verás, amigo. –Segundos después una sombra encapuchada apareció por la puerta.

-¡BATMAN! –Gritó el niño impresionado.

-¡Él no! –Se quejó Reid.

-¿Así que estás dando problemas a mis amigos? –Dijo con voz ronca. Hotch sonrió al oír la voz de Will LaMontagne. Se acercó al Joker y éste se agachó con miedo. Batman le esposó y le sujetó para luego dirigirse al pequeño Hotchner. –Me alegro de que hayas atrapado a este criminal. Te doy las gracias.

-Fue con ayuda de todos. –Respondió el niño estrechando su mano con admiración. En ese momento llegaron las chicas.

-Vaya… mira quien anda por aquí… - Dijo Emily con Sergio en brazos.

-¿Ella también ha sido mala? –Preguntó Batman al niño. Jack pareció dudar.

-Un poco…

-Pero llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿Verdad? –Jack asintió.

-En ese caso te dejaré libre.

-Un detalle por tu parte. –Murmuró ella sarcásticamente.

-Oye Batman, ¿Dónde te has dejado a Robin? –Preguntó Miss Marvel. Will silbó y una figura pequeña apareció corriendo con una caja de regalo y una bolsa. Henry estaba adorable disfrazado de Robin.

-Esto es para Jack. –Dijo entregándole la caja con dificultad. –Y esto para su Papá. –Jack dio las gracias y abrió rápidamente su regalo: un casco con alas, una capa roja y un martillo de plástico.

-Ya tenemos sucesor de Thor mientras él esté en Asgard. –Dijo Ironman solemne.

-¡Guay! –Dijo poniéndoselo. –Papá, ¿No abres tu regalo? –Hotch estaba tan entretenido admirando la cara de su hijo que no se percató de que no había abierto su obsequio. Al romper el papel sonrió: una máscara con una "A" en la cabeza y un ligero escudo rojo, blanco y azul, con una estrella en el medio.

-Vaya… Esto es todo un honor. –Dijo poniéndose la máscara.

-Bueno, Jack. –Dijo Morgan. –Nos gustaría quedarnos pero tenemos que proteger el mundo. Mientras tanto, te encargarás de cuidar a tu padre.

-Siempre lo hago. –Admitió con orgullo.

-Eso es lo que quería oír. -Dijo chocándole los cinco.

-Ha sido un placer, encanto. –Decía JJ acariciando con dulzura su mejilla, para luego coger a Henry en brazos.

-Si un día quieres que te enseñe a usar el lazo no dudes en llamarme. –Penélope le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Jack. –Dijo Will con la voz ronca, mientras Reid fingía que lloraba.

-Oye chico. –Le llamó Emily. –Gracias por la segunda oportunidad, creo que me pasaré al bando de los buenos. Además, esa bonita sonrisa merece todos los moratones que me he hecho en el trasero, así que no la pierdas. –Las sonrisas de los dos Hotchner se ensancharon ante el comentario. Luego, la morena se inclinó para que Jack pudiera despedirse de Sergio.

-Amigo, has hecho un excelente trabajo. –Declaró Dave tras la máscara de Ironman. –Tu padre tiene que estar orgulloso. –Jack sonrió a su padre. Hotch pronunció un "gracias" y su amigo asintió. No había nadie como Dave para planear eventos.

Y ahí los vio a todos en el porche de su cuñada. Su equipo, sus amigos, su familia. Esas personas que se las habían ingeniado para darle a su hijo una divertida sorpresa, sin miedo a hacer el ridículo. Todos –menos Reid, claro- iban disfrazados de superhéroes, pero detrás de esos trajes se escondían héroes de verdad, de los que detienen a los malos, pero sobre todo de los que están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por devolverle la sonrisa a un niño. Esos sí que son héroes de verdad.


End file.
